


【Fate/双枪（五四）】From the deep Sea 来自深海·番外

by Rubybook



Series: 来自深海 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, M/M, wlancer, 中文, 五枪X四枪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 来自深海的番外系列
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 来自深海 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660807





	【Fate/双枪（五四）】From the deep Sea 来自深海·番外

海之歌

一艘蓝色的游艇划过碧色的海面，带起翻滚的白色浪花。  
驾驶舱内放着库丘林最喜欢的流行乐，不过年轻船长的注意力显然没有放在音乐上，  
他开得有些太快了，在已经远离陆地的海中开出这个这个速度显然是不明智的行为。  
他现在所在的海域已经不是一艘小游艇应该进入的范畴，就算万吨级的邮轮在偏离航线的情况下也会非常危险。  
只是他不得不继续他的航行——谁叫他选定的另一半现在正在水面下飞速前进，让他不得不驾驶着小船深入海洋。  
不过有一点可以保证，迪卢姆多带领的路线绝对能保证他的安全，甚至躲开暴风雨的袭击。

他和迪卢姆多的相逢到彼此认定对方则是另一个故事，某种意义上他卷入了相当了不起的事情，然后收获了一个难以置信的犹如传奇的故事和一个……不，应该说，一条愿意和他共享寿命共渡一世的人鱼。  
虽然迪卢姆多纠正了很多次自己不是“人鱼”，至少不是人类理解中的那种人鱼，但是库丘林看来迪卢姆多在自己面前最喜欢使用的模样和那些童话中美人鱼并没有什么区别。  
虽然他也亲眼看见过对方变成其他各种形态的海兽，但这并不能改变他第一次见到迪卢姆多变成半人半鱼时留下的印象。  
……不过他们还要走多久？再开下去这艘小游艇上的燃油储备就没法坚持到回程了。

“喂喂——迪尔——你能听到吗？”他摘下挂在舷窗上的话筒，对着里面喊了两声。  
一阵嘈杂之后一个青年的声音从麦克风里冒了出来，“库丘林——怎么了？”  
“还有多久才到你的目的地啊？”库丘林的语气里带了一点抱怨。  
“不是你说你想看看我真正的家在哪里的吗，现在又嫌弃路太远了？”  
“你完全没告诉我正确的距离好吗，回程的燃料怎么办？”  
“那种东西，我当然会给你准备好的——不过别抱怨了，接下来的路可不是用船能到达的哟。”  
“意思是要我下海了吗？”  
“当然啦——”  
“说真的，要是被别人看到了还以为是‘来自大西洋的人’剧组重拍了呢。”  
“哦？你这是在变相夸自己帅吗，库丘林。”

蓝发船长挂断了和迪卢姆多的通讯。  
他没有降下船锚固定住他的游艇，这里的海水深度放下船锚也只是相当于在波浪中垂下一根没有绑住的绳索，但是迪卢姆多有办法让这艘船停留在这片水域不至于让他回去的时候没船可用。  
换句话说，他对人鱼的能力有着完全的信任。  
库丘林沿着扶梯走入舱底，打开连接潜水舱的阀门。  
他并没有换上潜水服，隔着潜水舱的玻璃，他已经看到黑发的人鱼在比划着要他出去。  
库丘林没有拒绝这个提案，他打开了水阀，开始往潜水舱内注水。

很快水位上升到了足够的位置，库丘林打开了通往外面的舱门。  
刚才在舱内注水的时候一直因为没有潜水头盔而憋着气的蓝发船长立刻游出了舱。  
游荡在舱外的人鱼从旁边绕了过来，带着鱼鳍的手掌捧住他的脸颊抚摸了几秒钟，然后给了蓝发船长一个深吻。  
一层看不见的薄膜覆盖了库丘林全身，海水造成的压力立刻消失无踪，呼吸也变得顺畅，就像有什么从海水中过滤出氧气源源不断地供他使用一样。  
但库丘林还能感觉到海水带来浮力，这让他可以继续在海中用“游泳”的方式前进，虽然人鱼会因为嫌弃他的速度用别的方法带他继续前行。

“不管几次都觉得太神奇了。”库丘林抬起手动了一下，“只要潜过水的都知道这种和在空气中一样灵活的动作是不可能的。”  
“你就快点习惯魔法的神奇吧，我亲爱的伴侣。”随着透入海水中的光线折射出深浅不同的绿色鱼尾随着水流摆动，看起来就像海中女仙的裙摆。  
可惜仙女是个男人，不过至少很漂亮。  
迪卢姆多顺着库丘林的目光看向自己的胸口，瞬间把对方的想法猜出了大半。  
“性别分化的时候选了男性真是对不起啊，没有让你碰到一位女性——”  
“迪尔你说话的调子充满了嘲讽，都不用刻意去听了。”  
那双金色的眼睛在水中荡漾出一片惑人的波光，“不是库丘林在想‘为什么不是有着柔软胸脯’的女性吗？”  
“哎呀，就这么直接的说出来了。”  
“所以我有点想把你留在这里了。”  
“然后让我自己游泳回去吗？”

看着库丘林翻了个白眼的模样迪卢姆多笑得在水中冒了几个气泡。  
就和第一次见到这个男人的时候他的预感一样，他无妨将这个男人放在一边置之不理，就像善于游泳的人也可能溺水一般，他或许会溺毙在这个男人的怀里。  
事实上他的确没有能够逃离自己的预感，栽进去得心甘情愿。  
“一会抓紧了，我可不会降低速度。”  
“每次都滑溜溜的根本抓不住吗。”库丘林半真半假地抱怨道，“不能让我整个抱住吗？”  
“好啊。”黑发金眼的人鱼笑眯眯地答应道。  
——于是，库丘林现在不得不紧紧地抱住一条海豚的脖子在深海里享受飙车的乐趣。

四周的光线将要完全消失的时候，海豚带着库丘林钻入了岩壁上出现的裂缝中。  
看似狭窄的裂缝足以让海豚带着人类通过，深入一段距离之后出现的是类似洞窟的通路。  
水流的走向让库丘林知道他们通往的上方有个巨大的空间，恐怕就是迪卢姆多说的“居住地”了。  
海豚将男人托上水面的时候，库丘林眯了一下眼适应光线。  
好在这个空间内并不存在强烈的光源，蓝发船长爬上岸的时候已经完全适应了这里的亮度。  
这里真的是一个宽敞的洞穴，如果单纯从高度来说已经相当于某些房子的迎客厅，但是从摆设来看则应该是起居室。  
当然家具不可能是木头制作的，而是珊瑚和贝壳一类的，或许还有使用钙化的树木，而代替布料的似乎是更加特殊的织物，覆盖在床铺和椅子上闪闪发光。

“喜欢你看到的吗，库丘林。”从水里浮起的海豚恢复了半人半鱼的模样。  
黑发的青年趴在岸边，手肘和脸颊上的青色鳞片还未完全消退，映衬着那双金色的眼睛更加的妖冶。  
“你是看了一堆童话故事布置的屋子吗？”库丘林夸张地环视了一圈之后把自己的结论告诉黑发的人鱼。  
“怎么可能，毕竟这是海里耶，当然都是就地取材的。而且这些材料和魔法的亲和性高，能很好的抵抗海水的腐蚀。”  
“……我可没感觉到这个房间有海水啊？”  
“那是因为你要来，所以用特殊的方法进行排水和干燥了哟？”人鱼的尾鳍在水池上方划出一道痕迹，“现在我已经封闭了进口，这里很快会变成适合人类的淡水，你要喜欢的话我还可以调节一下温度让你泡个温泉。”

“听起来不错，只要你不说饮用水也是从这里取就行了。”  
“卫生间和厨房要穿过前面的房间，只不过之前没有浴室的概念我才要临时弄一个嘛。“  
迪卢姆多一只手撑着脸，似乎是因为还有一半泡在水里，手腕上辅助游泳的鳍完全没有隐藏的意思。  
发现屋主完全没有从水里上岸的意思，库丘林蹲了下来。  
“不上来陪我吗？”  
“让我休息下。”显然带着库丘林一口气游了这么远消耗了迪卢姆多相当的体力。  
“上来休息不好吗？”  
“用两条腿走路更消耗体力啊？”  
“那你平时回来的时候也就这么泡着吗？”  
“不是说过这里平时是完全在水中的吗，库丘林不来的话。”

金眼的人鱼用力拍了拍水面，溅起的水花将蓝发青年淋了个透湿，但保持空气在一定湿度的魔法立刻抽干了库丘林衣服上的水份。  
但已经足够让他发现泡在水里的那个家伙已经改变了海水的成分，将这个起居室中的水池变成了温泉。  
“下来洗个澡怎么样，就算干掉了盐分也还黏在身上，对人类来说非常不舒服吧？”  
“是个好提议，不过我可是连换洗的衣服都没有哦？”  
“当然给你准备好了啊？”  
“毕竟比起之前去过的海底城市，迪尔你这里就像时间停在几百年前吗，明明城市里面一派未来世界的样子。”  
“是是，乡下地方，多多包涵了。”

“不过看起来很舒服。”话锋一转的夸了一句，库丘林四处张望了一下没找到自己想要找的东西。  
“毛巾呢？要不泳裤？”  
“早就看光了，你有多大我一清二楚。”迪卢姆多比划了一个尺寸。  
“这是一清二楚还是故意比短？啊啊，真不公平啊，迪尔你泡在水里下半就是鱼尾！”  
“但是事实上也什么都没穿，鱼尾是躯体的一部分不是陆地上的演出戏服。”  
“怎么你这句话的意思听起来就像‘不服不要下来泡’啊？”  
库丘林一边斗嘴一边脱下身上的衣服，就和迪卢姆多说的那样，凝固在布料上的盐份让他相当不舒服，这种时候温泉的诱惑完全不能抵抗。  
“一直保持水温我一会不会闻到鱼汤的香味吧？”脱掉外裤之后库丘林忍不住打趣道，然后被水中的黑发青年抱住了小腿。  
“你下来试试不就知道了？”

被扯入水里的库丘林甩了甩变得湿漉漉的长发，水温非常舒适，刚好保持在温热和微烫之间。  
迪卢姆多碧色的尾鳍在他脚下摆动着，有力的鱼尾托住他的脚底，当做蓝发青年在水中的落脚点。  
“你要是把尾巴再抬高一点我就可以舒服的坐着了。”库丘林弯下腰抚摸过鱼尾，迪卢姆多缩了一下，干脆给对方做了一个看不见的台阶让对方可以方便地坐在水中。  
库丘林没有客气地抱住了对方的鱼尾，顺着抓住的地方往上摸。  
“要是人类的模样的话，这一段是小腿了吧，嗯，这里应该是大腿，然后是屁股——啊，完全没有臀部，只有金枪鱼中段——”  
正享受轻柔抚摸的黑发人鱼没好气地泼了他一脸水，“闭嘴，那么想吃刺身当心我弄一整条金枪鱼给你。”  
“我突然想起一个曾经很流行的笑话。”库丘林细细地抚摸着怀里的鱼尾，看起来似乎有鳞片的部分摸起来并不扎手，反而光滑得有些不真实，就像在抚摸海豚或者虎鲸。  
不知道被库丘林摸到了哪个敏感部位发出了喘息声的迪卢姆多用疑惑地目光看向蓝发青年，对方勾起了嘴角。  
“有一天，一名渔夫捞起来一条美人鱼，周围的人都在羡慕的时候他把人鱼丢了回去。”  
“这个故事哪里好笑？”  
“听我说完，别人问渔夫为什么，他回答‘How？’——”  
“……我可以现在就把你沉入水底吗，库丘林。”

“哎呀这也是我的疑问啊？”  
修长的手指顺着鱼尾的曲线滑到前面，“无论是前面和后面都是一体，当然会让人有疑问。”  
“所以库丘林是没有看过鲸鱼或者海豚的生殖构造……唔，你在干嘛？”黑发人鱼呻吟了一声，伸出手想要压住库丘林正在作乱的手指。  
但蓝发船长比他快了一步用另一只手抓住了迪卢姆多的胳膊，“说到这个，我好像有一点了解……比如说鲸类的雄性的生殖器官平时会藏在体内，需要的时候才弹出来。……所以，是哪里呢？那条缝隙？”  
灵巧的手指在人鱼的尾巴上滑动，试图找到那条隐藏的缝隙。  
鱼尾部分的肌肉随着他的抚摸颤动着，黑发的人鱼显得比之前每一次都要紧张。  
似乎这种状态下的接受同性的调情对于迪卢姆多来说还是第一次。

“这么紧张可不好找到位置啊？”库丘林打趣道，然后收到了黑发人鱼一个凌厉的眼刀。  
但是很快那双眼睛又变得温柔起来。  
“你想做吗？”人鱼的手掌从库丘林的手背上移开，揽上对方的肩膀。“在这里，和这样的我？”  
“我从来不排斥来自新奇感的刺激，迪尔。”  
“哦……没错，我知道吾爱，你的好奇心和你的冒险精神一样可观。“  
库丘林感觉到对方宽大的鱼尾扫过他的小腿，然后迪卢姆多凑到他的嘴角轻轻吻了一下。  
“那么来吧，不过当心满足不了我哟？”  
“说的你最后还有力气一样。”

库丘林一边说着一边按住了黑发人鱼的后脑继续刚才的那个吻。  
他用舌尖撬开对方微张的嘴唇，在迪卢姆多露出顽皮的神色想要躲闪的时候却被库丘林抓了个正着。  
“想躲？”含糊不清的说了一声之后蓝发船长叼住了黑发人鱼的舌尖。  
对方顺服了，张开嘴让对方长驱直入。  
迪卢姆多的身上有淡淡的海水的味道。  
不是那种咸腥的味道，而是像打开的海胆一样，散发着在最清澈的海水中才能闻到的香味。  
只有靠近了才能闻到的气味，在迪卢姆多用人类的身份出现的时候他还以为是这个骚包的小子用了古龙水。  
“闻起来真好吃。”松开迪卢姆多的嘴唇，库丘林喃喃说道。

“你这么说会让我有种总有一天被你整个吃掉的感觉。”  
似乎是为了补充被库丘林掠夺的氧气，人鱼的颈侧出现了细细的裂痕。  
那是为了在水下呼吸而进化出的器官，现在微微颤动着，试图在空气中过滤出需要的氧气。  
“迪尔做出了可爱又危险的发言，而且我现在不是正吃着么。”  
库丘林吻了一下迪卢姆多的颈侧，腮边的软骨摩擦过他的嘴唇，带来完全不同的触感。  
但迪卢姆多却倒吸了一口气，垂在水中的鱼尾激烈地晃动了一下。  
库丘林挑了一下眉毛，他意外地发现了迪卢姆多另一个敏感点，只能在这个时候才会出现的敏感点。  
蓝发船长翘起了嘴角，用牙在上面啃了一下。

这一次人鱼的反应更大了，迪卢姆多弓起了背，眼尖的库丘林发现换成人体大约是并拢的大腿之间的位置裂开了一条缝隙。  
虽然是人鱼的形态，但随着勃起显露出来的生殖器官依然是人类的模样，而不是类似海豚那种灵巧得不可思议的柔软肉块。  
“原来藏在这里啊？”  
“我应该说‘居然被发现了’吗？”没有阻止库丘林抚弄肉棒和缝隙的举动，迪卢姆多发出了激烈地喘息。  
他早该知道的，人鱼的模样比完全用人类的身体要敏感多了，尤其是“腿”的位置。  
毕竟人鱼不需要用双腿在地面摩擦，而且有魔法的保护，即使鱼尾的肌肉被锻炼得非常结实，但其实犹如婴儿一般敏感。

迪卢姆多没有掩饰的喘息撩拨着库丘林的欲望，不过蓝发船长带着一点玩心的“报复”才刚刚开始。  
他的手指抚弄着黑发人鱼和人类无二的阴茎，用指尖摩擦着顶端的小孔。  
库丘林并没有用力，他的手指灵巧而温柔，犹如羽毛一半撩拨着迪卢姆多的感官。  
但是同时他依旧用保持了好奇的声音在不断的提问，干扰着迪卢姆多想要沉溺在欲望里的思绪。  
“原来这个位置就是胯？那后面怎么没有摸到缝啊？”  
“唔？这里好像和想的有些不一样啊，啊，迪尔，你这里怎么比上面还湿？”  
库丘林揉捏着睾丸，手指感觉到的潮湿绝不是因为他们泡在温泉之中。  
“难道是……”库丘林拉长的尾音终于让黑发人鱼迷醉的神情里多了一丝恼怒。  
宽大的尾部从水中扬起，拍到了库丘林的腰侧，让蓝发船长一个不稳整个掉进了温泉里。  
“你到底做不做！”

库丘林顺势沉入水中，他伸手搂住迪卢姆多的腰固定自己，然后用嘴唇叼住了黑发人鱼已经被他刺激地相当精神的肉棒。  
用犬齿在顶端轻咬了一口，在对方因为轻微的刺激抽搐了一下的时候，他张口含住了迪卢姆多的分身。  
口腔的温热和水的热度融为一体，虽然只是吮吸了数下，但是也给人鱼带来了极大的刺激。  
对方的尾鳍犹如失控一般的在水中划出没有规律的水痕，变得激烈的喘息带动了身体的起伏，而库丘林的双手还不老实地在对方的腰上滑动，刺激着他早就知道的那些敏感带。  
“不……不行……”迪卢姆多在喘息中断断续续地抗议着，然后在库丘林终于忍不住松嘴换气的时候把对方整个托出水面，

黑发人鱼用双手缠住了库丘林的肩膀，将两人的胸口紧紧地压在一起。  
湿润而热情的吻擒住了库丘林的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖勾引着对方肆虐自己的口腔，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
“忍不住想我进去了？”在接吻的间隙中库丘林含糊不清的问道，得到的是更加热情的回应。  
自己也好像被这个吻彻底弄硬了，再玩下去别说迪卢姆多，自己也不会好过到哪里去。  
但是他不确定在半人半鱼的状态下迪卢姆多需不需要做更多的润滑，他需要确定一下。  
抬起的手顺着越发精神的肉棒溜了下去，似乎人鱼无视并别，能够接受插入的穴口都在前面。  
不过库丘林可没见过女性人鱼，所以也只是随便猜测一下，手指就潜入了刚才发现的地方。

弹出肉棒的生殖口里，藏在睾丸下方、微微鼓起的肌肉结构里，库丘林再一次摸到了正随着黑发人鱼呼吸收缩的穴口。  
硬要说的话和人类男性后穴还是有所区别，从手指的触感而言更类似人类女性阴道，进入的时候并没有太强的抵抗感。  
里面不知道是因为手指带入了水还是因为别的什么，手指伸入的范围有着粘腻的湿滑感，稍微摩擦了几下就听见了迪卢姆多的呻吟。  
“这个样子可真糟糕啊，迪尔。”抽出手指，库丘林调整了一下位置，慢慢将自己的肉刃从前面推了进去。  
“这个姿势面对面还真是第一次，这么近的距离看着迪尔你的表情好像更容易觉得兴奋啊？”  
“唔……”拉长的呻吟代表着黑发人鱼正沉浸在库丘林带起的快感里，微张的金眸中闪烁着迷醉的表情。

“不，迪尔的表情也比之前更棒，就连最细微的变化也能完全收入眼中啊？”  
“你……今天怎么这么多话。”黑发人鱼不忿地在库丘林的耳朵上啃咬了一口，然后被库丘林反击似的在腰上戳了一下。  
夹住库丘林阴茎的肉穴陡然一下收紧了，但是这一下让迪卢姆多自己也受了不小的刺激。  
“库丘林……”黑发人鱼的声音有些发抖，“你玩够了……吗？”  
蓝发船长扬了扬眉头，然后露齿而笑。  
“嗯，不欺负你了，我就好好品尝一下我的盘中餐——”看着迪卢姆多眼中流露出的不满，库丘林飞快地改了口，“不对不对，我是可爱的人鱼王子。”

随着话音落下开始的抽插在水池中拍打出一阵阵水花，其中夹杂着让人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
被戏弄了许久的迪卢姆多首先缴械投降，但完全不同于人类时的内穴的收缩也让库丘林没用多久就在黑发人鱼的体内射了出来。  
将自己退出迪卢姆多的身体，库丘林爬上岸，然手伸手把趴在池边有些熏熏然的人鱼捞了出来。  
“乖，把腿变出来。”库丘林贴在迪卢姆多耳边轻身诱哄着，似乎明白他想做什么的黑发人鱼带着魅惑地扫了他一眼，鱼尾化成双腿缠上了蓝发船长的腰。  
库丘林就着这个姿势把人架到了蚌床上，他俯下身，在迪卢姆多红润的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“那么，现在开始第二回合了哟，迪尔。”  
蓝发得到了一个轻柔的回吻，修长的胳膊圈上他的脖子。  
他的人鱼满含魅意的金眸弯成了两轮星月。  
“如你所愿，我的船长。”

.海之歌 Fin.


End file.
